1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for aiding imaging diagnosis.
2. Description of Related Art
Doctors may diagnose diseases with the aid of imaging diagnosis by using an ultrasound probe to analyze a consecutive sequence of medical images acquired in real time or a previously acquired sequence of Two-Dimensional (2D) or Three-Dimensional (3D) medical images.
A Computer-Aided Diagnosis (CAD) system may analyze a single image to extract suspected malignant regions, and may mark the extracted regions by using a cross, box, tumor segmentation, or other similar patterns. In the case of using the CAD system to analyze a sequence of medical images, doctors may be visually confused when analyzing the sequence of medical images since the CAD system may diagnose benignancy or malignancy and may mark suspected regions for each image frame. Further, a false alarm of the CAD system may disrupt doctors' diagnoses.
Accordingly, there is provided a CAD system that may aid in imaging diagnosis with minimal confusion to the doctor.